Bravely Default: A Brave New World
by Darkdawnomega
Summary: After defeating Ouroboros, the Infernal Realm is collapsing. The Angel can't save Tiz, Agnes, Edea, and Ringabel. However, Tiz has a secret friend who can. However, there's no guarantees that Luxendarc is where they'll end up. What will happen when they end up somewhere unfamiliar? UNDER CONSTRUCTION: Plot Bunny / Potentially Up for Adoption


"Look! Agnes, everyone!" Standing on the platform in the Infernal Realm, Tiz pointed to the view where they could see countless other worlds, and now more and more of them were breaking free from Ouroboros's hold.

"It's them!" Agnes gasped in surprise, seeing the multitude of worlds becoming safe from Ouroboros.

"They've left this to us. Let's end this now... For everyone's sake!" Tiz's voice trembled with excitement, knowing that the four of them were free to fight, free to take down Ouroboros once and for all.

"Right!" Agnes exclaimed, her pendant glowing brighter and brighter with each passing moment. She felt the power of the prayers, the power building up from thousands of worlds lending their strength. Starting to scream, she began channeling the pure hope and energy from countless prayers, right towards Ouroboros. The moment that the glow vanished, Ouroboros's horn shattered. Everyone felt a shift, as if something was forced out of place in the Infernal Realm, but they paid it no heed. Tiz, Agnes, Ringabel, and Edea went on the offensive, letting loose every technique and skill they'd acquired over the course of their adventures through different worlds, chipping down Ouroboros bit by bit while doing all they could to stay alive.

After what felt like hours assaulting the god of destruction, he began to speak.

**"Impudent morsels... still you resist me? You are too late! Behold! The Celestial Realm!"** As Ouroboros began to laugh, the group saw what he meant. There was what seemed to be a crack in reality, not too far from them. It was shining white, and they couldn't see through it, but just looking at it felt peaceful.

**"I shall bring chaos and destruction upon the world of the gods! All of creation will know its end! Then I shall make it anew... in my own image!"** Ouroboros seems positively gleeful at being so close, before refocusing on the group that was causing him so much trouble. **"Now, die! Begone, feeble warriors of light!"** And once again, Ouroboros began his attack, dropping area-wide spells of destruction effortlessly over the group as they continued to fight and survive.

However, in a final assault, the group used up every Brave Point they had, with Tiz even activating Bravely Second, trying to take down the so-called god of destruction. As the smoke cleared, they saw Ouroboros's body starting to flame up and begin to disappear.

**"All the... Celestial Realm..."** Sounding weaker and weaker by the second, Ouroboros began to speak, the group not letting their guard down for an instant despite knowing he was defeated. **"And all therein shall know my power... my terror..."** The flames on his body grew each second, his voice getting weaker. **"Mark...my...words..."** Beginning to scream, his body began to glow, before erupting in a fiery explosion, leaving nothing behind of the fearsome Ouroboros. However, with him gone, the Infernal Realm began to shake. The connections to the other worlds began to disappear. The gap leading to the Celestial Realm appeared to shine for a moment, widening towards the heroes as they began to collapse from the increasing pressure of the imploding dimension. However, what seemed to be a wave of dark energy passed over the opening, forcing it shut. A voice eerily similar to Agnes' was heard, _"No!"_.

"Wait, what...? How are we supposed to get out of here?" Ringabel asked, barely able to stay standing.

"I cannot say! This place... it's getting harder to stand and to breathe as the seconds pass!" Agnes gasped out, the first to fall to the ground.

"We have to do something! The Teleport Stones aren't working and whatever way we came through originally looks like it closed!" Edea shouted, looking for a way out.

"Everyone! No... we beat Ouroboros, are we just going to die here?! We can't!" Tiz shouted, clenching his fists as he tries to think of something.

_"You shall not die here! I won't allow it!" _The group heard a soft voice, looking around for the source. Moments later, Tiz's chest began to glow purple, before a sphere of light of the same color expanded and grew around the group.

"...it's you?" Tiz asked softly, looking around.

"Tiz, what's going on?! What do you mean, 'it's you'?" Ringabel asked, while Edea and Agnes looked equally as confused.

"I'll... explain later, everyone. You can get us out of here?" Tiz asked to seemingly no-one.

_"I can. I don't know where or when you'll end up though. It might not even be Luxendarc."_ The voice replied, causing Tiz to look to the rest of the group.

"You know my answer." Ringabel replies.

"I go where you guys go!" Edea says with a smile.

"Just like you followed me through this, I'll follow you this time, Tiz." Agnes nods to him.

"Alright. Everyone, let's get out of here!" With a wide grin, his chest glows one last time before the sphere surrounding them glows and vanishes, just as the Infernal Realm collapses.

Lights flash and rush by all around them as they tumble through realities, Tiz trying to focus on maintaining the shield around them and trying to find their original Luxendarc. Without warning, a sharp pain fills his body, and he can feel what he'd borrowed beginning to leave.

_I can't die yet... I need to get everyone home! _Tiz thinks, holding onto it as he tries to focus. The pain racking his body intensifies and he cries out, blacking out and collapsing. He hears screams around him, from each of his friends as the turbulence gets worse, then everything goes quiet.

A/N:

So here's my little introduction to a Bravely Default crossover. I don't know if I'll continue it, or what crossover I'll make with it.

If you wanna use this, just PM me, ask what you want to do with it, and I'll probably give you an OK.

And if you have any suggestions for what to do with this, let me know as well! I could always use ideas of what to take this to if you don't wanna write it!

Thanks!

-Dark


End file.
